Otherkin
by SimonCrossxxx
Summary: When an assignment on Earth turns horribly wrong, Akihiko is sent to an All Boys High School as punishment. It's only later that he finds out Kin High isn't exactly what people would call a "normal high school". Trapped there, Akihiko now has to deal...
1. Failure

Otherkin

When an assignment on Earth turns horribly wrong, Akihiko is sent to an All Boys High School as punishment. It's only later that he finds out Kin High isn't exactly what people would call a "normal high school". Trapped there, Akihiko now has to deal with faes, therians, vampires, angels, elvens, and more. Can he make through alive or will his insanity get the best of him?

Warning : Akihiko is 18, Hiroki is 18, Misaki is 15, Nowaki is 16, and yaddy yadda, blah, blah.

Read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Failure<p>

Akihiko panted as he gripped the steel sword within his left hand. Blood ran down his arm and sweat covered his brow, but still he leapt towards the angel at full speed, slashing through it's torso. Blood gushed out and the angel fell, it's body going limp on the hard concrete ground. Akihiko sighed in relief and fell to his knees, the exhaustion already setting in.

"Come now, you're not even going to check if it's dead?"

Akihiko turned and saw his partner, Hiroki, leaning against a wall of a building, a cigarette dangling from his thin lips.

"I don't need to," Akihiko replied, standing. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "No angel could survive that much blood loss. Not even the highest of ranks."

Hiroki chuckled.

"I wouldn't think so." Akihiko looked at him confused, but before he could ask anything, a powerful forced knocked him through the bricks beside Hiroki. Groaning, he climb out of the rubbish to see the angel standing, a look of anger on it's face. It was still alive and pissed.

"Dammit," Akihiko mumbled, searching for his sword that fell form his hands. Hiroki chuckled and stomped out his cigarette, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Need any help?" he asked, turning towards Akihiko.

"No, I just need my - " he paused as he looked up and saw his weapon laying just three feet from the angel. Sighing, he looked up at Hiroki. "Maybe."

Hiroki smirked and reached behind his back, pulling out a long, thick sword that flashed gold. "This will take only a second," he stated, facing the point towards the angel. The angel gave a shriek and charged, only to be sliced in half by the sword. Both halves vanished in a poof of glitter, leaving Akihiko covered in it. Hiroki replaced his sword back in the holder and turned to Akihiko, a full out grin placed on his face.

Akihiko frowned and stood, dusting himself off.

"See? Peice of cake," Hiroki stated.

"Yeah, after I weakened it!" Akihiko yelled, his pride hurt. Hiroki just laughed and picked up Akihiko's sword, tossing it to him. Akihiko placed it into it's holder at his waist and walked up to join Hiroki.

"Just admit that you'd still be fighting it if you hadn't have asked for my help," Hiroki said as they began walking towards a building. Akihiko shook his head.

"No way."

"Suit yourself. But this means your taking the blame."

"What blame?"

"That blame." Hiroki pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. Akihiko turned and groaned.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

Standing behind them in a row where angels, each larger and stronger than the last. Weapons of white flashed in each's hand as they snarled and growled. Akihiko turned to Hiroki, but the brunette only shook his head.

"Oh, no. You said yourself that you can take an angel without me. Here's your chance." Akihiko frowned.

"Oh come on! Really?"

Hiroki smirked and stepped towards a portal. "Yep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the Undergrounds." He stepped in, then paused, adding, "Oh, and when you come back, don't forget to mention how you utterly failed without me here." Akihiko growled as he heard Hiroki's laugh echo as the brunette disappeared within the portal.

Turning back to the angels, Akihiko pulled out his sword, aiming it at them. As one started to charge, he groaned, "This is gonna suck."


	2. You're In Trouble

Chapter 2: You're in Trouble

The screams of Hell went unnoticed as Akihiko walked the curving path to the Castle, his sword dragging behind him. After six hours of battling, each angel was finally destroyed except one, which, sadly for him, got away. Now Akihiko had to return to his Boss in failure, just as Hiroki had said.

"Ah! There he is!" Speaking of the demon..."So, how'd it go?" Hiroki asked, an evil grin on his lips. Akihiko looked up at him, glaring.

"This is all your fault." Hiroki faked a gasp and held his hand to his chest.

"Ah! Moi? No, no. You're the one who said he didn't need any help," Hiroki reminded. Akihiko just ignored him and started walking again till he came to the great doors. Taking a deep breath, he opened them and stepped in.

The castle was large, the walls swirling upward till the connected at the top. Servants crowded the front hall, their bodies covered in nothing but strings and ropes. At the end of the room was a large gold thrown, a tall man sitting very angrily in it. Akihiko gulped and approached his Boss.

"Your Majesty," he said, kneeling. Satan frowned at Akihiko.

"You have failed me," he stated, his voice low, echoing throughout the room. Akihiko winced, but nodded. "Therefor you must be punished."

Akihiko's eyes widened as he looked up.

"Punished? Don't I get a second chance or something?" Satan laughed.

"This isn't Heaven, dumbshit. This is Hell. Now, go to your chambers and await a servant. At midnight tonight your sentence will begin. Go!"

Akihiko nodded and left quickly, bursting through the doors and quickly shutting them. He let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Well, juding by the look and panting, you're in some deep trouble. What was the punishment?" Hiroki asked, leaning against the doors beside Akihiko. Akihiko shook his head.

"I don't know. He just told me to go to my Chambers and he'd send a servant around midnight to tell me." Hiroki frowned.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Gee, thanks for the support," Akihiko replied.

"Well, it can't be all that bad. If it was, he would of told you just now instead of having a servant do it."

"Yeah, maybe." Akihiko sighed and started walking towards the Village below the Castle. "I just wish I knew what it was though. I mean, this is my first punishment."

"Ah, if I was you, I wouldn't worry too much," Hiroki stated. Akihiko looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't think so. At least you didn't get punished."

"I have no reason to be punished," Hiroki reminded. Akihiko frowned.

"Whatever." Suddenly, they were infront of his chambers. Hiroki sighed.

"Well, guess this is goodbye. It was nice knowing you, buddy."

"Ha, ha, not funny." Hiroki laughed.

"Night!" he said, leaving. Akihiko shook his head and walked into his Chambers. Maybe Hiroki was right. Maybe the punishment wasn't all that bad. All he needed to do was rest and wait for the servant.

***~~~TIME SKIP~~~***

Akihiko groaned as the sound of knocking woke him up. Getting out of bed, he walked to his door, only to see the servant as he opened it.

"He is ready for you," she said. Akihiko sighed and walked out, shutting his door. Turning, he followed the servant out of the village and back to the Castle. As they walked through the Doors, Satan stood at his throne, Hiroki and another by his sides. Akihiko didn't recongize the other, but approached them nontheless.

"Your Majesty," Akihiko kneeled once more before his Boss.

"Your sentenced begins now," Satand spoke as Akihiko rised. Akihiko hung his head, taking a breath to prepare. "For failing me, you will be sent back to Earth to attend Kin High School. There, you will have a chance to redeem yourself." Akihiko was confused.

"A High School? Your Majesty, why must I be sent there for my redemption?" Akihiko asked. He saw Hiroki suddenly smirk, but try to hide it. It only raised his curiousity.

"There, you will have to kill an Angel. He was one of my enemy's most powerful and loyal. If you destroy him, only then will you be able to return to Hell. If you fail, you will be outcasted and banished to live on Earth for eternity."

Akihiko couldn't believe his ears and looked at his Boss. Hiroki started to burst out laughing. Groaning, he looked to the portal that started to open beside Hiroki. Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards it, turning to look back at Satan and Hiroki.

"So I kill it and come back?" he asked. Satan nodded, but Hiroki couldn't stop laughing. Akihiko frowned. "Could you at least pretend to believe I can kill it?" Hiroki's face went straight for two seconds.

"No," he said, laughing again. Akihiko sighed and looked back at the portal. He had no idea about the school, nor what waited for him. Taking another deep breath, he jumped in, his body disappearing into the swirling flames.

Hiroki's laughing ceased and look towards Satan who now looked at him. Hiroki gulped.

"You're seriously not going to make me -?" Satan growled. "But I - I didn't - He - Ugh!" Hiroki hung his head in defeat.

"Make sure he kills the angel. If he doesn't, report back." Hiroki sighed, but nodded, knowing he couldn't go against his Boss. Stepping towards the portal, he jumped in as well.


End file.
